Episode 7708 (7th October 2011)
Plot It's Eileen's fiftieth birthday. She's agreed to a date with Nigel from the website but hasn't slept for worrying about the gap between her profile and reality. Ken and Deirdre discuss how Tracy will cope with two babies on her own. Lloyd tells Steve that the barrel he's over has just doubled in size. Steve is determined to be happy. The consultant tells a stunned and elated Chris there are grounds for real optimism that he's making a recovery. An emotional Tracy wants to tell Steve how she feels, but Deirdre interrupts and Steve goes. Tracy lets Deirdre know she overheard her conversation with Ken and agrees about how hard it's going to be to manage. Norris depresses Eileen about being fifty. Eileen cagily tells Rita that she doesn't have any special plans to celebrate with the family. Norris is frustrated when Eileen won't say more. As Steve toasts his good news with Owen and Jason, an upset Tracy arrives to talk with him. Eileen wants to leave the factory early to get ready for her date but Julie and Sean have other ideas. The stereo's switched on, sandwiches and drinks appear, and, smiling weakly, Eileen dons a party hat. Nigel arrives at No.11. Rosie's pleased that Eileen's date is so dishy and invites him in to wait. Lloyd wants to buy capers but Amber tells Sophie that she doesn't even know what a caper is. Sophie thinks otherwise after last night. Amber tells Sophie that university opened her mind in more ways than one but not to mention anything to Dev. Steve and Tracy have a heart-to-heart along the towpath. Tracy doesn't want to be a single mum to three children. She wants to be with Steve. Julie presents Eileen with "Nigella" cakes looking more like "SO" than "50". Eileen suddenly remembers Nigel and stirs to go. She has to close her eyes and hold on for one last surprise though and everybody troops out. To the sound of "Congratulations", Eileen opens her eyes and her jaw drops to see a 50th birthday banner with her name on it draped across the front of the factory. Panicked, she disappears back inside. Nigel leaves No.11 thinking that he's been stood up. Rosie walks him towards the factory in search of Eileen, unwilling for her to miss out. Rosie clocks the banner and a windswept deranged looking Eileen above it, trying to tug the knots loose. Norris takes pleasure in pointing Eileen out to Nigel, whose face plummets. His GSOH doesn't extend to Eileen ageing ten years overnight. Eileen pokes her head through the railings to desperately try to explain but Nigel leaves. Eileen finds herself stuck fast, still wearing her elasticated bowler hat. By the canal, Steve responds to Tracy's declaration that he's the most important person in the world to her by saying he feels the same. They kiss and embrace. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Consultant - Meriel Scholfield *Nigel - Colin Wells Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Street Cars *Weatherfield General - Consultant's office *Canal towpath Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen arranges a date with an online admirer, but is left red-faced when a 50th birthday surprise for her from the factory workers ends in disaster; and Tracy admits to Steve she is unsure about going through with the pregnancy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,960,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2011 episodes